stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel
Diesel is a naughty prototype diesel engine for the Midis, and the first diesel engine to arrive on Sodor. He arrived on sodor the same year. Bio Despite what many think, Diesel is not a BR Class 08 Shunter. He predates them by over 20 years and was built in 1930 as a Paxton V1 experimental unit by the London, Midland, & Scottish Railway to test the viability of diesel power propulsion. He was really ahead of his time which was ultimately the problem, his petrol fuel in those days were very primitive construction and there weren't many people who knew how to maintain them properly and while he was ahead of a steam engine in terms of efficiency, he fell dramatically behind in pulling power, these shortcomings were the reason why he was the only one of his class ever built and he was proud of it. The same year, he was bought by the LMS on the Island of Sodor for preservation. There, he made a lot of tricks on the London and North Eastern Railway, like when he pushed Coleen at the back of Percy's Duchess's goods so he, Douglas and Adam take it but they were revealed by Duck and Mr. Zorro punished him and the others. Persona Diesel is devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. He views himself and any other diesel as highly above the LNER. However despite his antics, Diesel still wants to prove himself to be a really useful engine and has some good in him, even if he is a little reluctant to show it at times. He is also very proud to be the only one of his class and the first diesel on Sodor. Livery Diesel is painted in the British Railways' black livery. His livery originates from British Railways in the 1950s, during the time when all shunting engines were painted black. His side rods are black. Basis Diesel is based on a BR Class 08. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were, in fact, the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. In Victor Tanzig series he is a Paxton V1 Diesel which does not exist in real life. Though there was a real locomotive that look similar to Diesel, a British Rail Class D3/7 built in 1930s by the LMS. Trivia * Diesel is presented as Zorran from Tugs. * Diesel is age 8 in The Stories of Sodor. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Percy * Legality * Fire * Goods * Branch Lines * Mainline * Scrap (cameo) * Ghost * Cows * Quarantine * Carriages (cameo) * Sting * Luck (cameo) Season 2 * Visitor * Inspection (cameo) * Thief * Trapped * Strike * Spectre * Sabotage * Smuggling (mentioned) * Prejudice * Maintenance * Shunted * Armaments * Affection * Parade Season 3 * Aftermath * Replacements * Management * Books Season 4 * Diesel Stories of War * Evacuation (cameo) * Blitz * Combat * Espionage * Atrocity (cameo) Gallery BR Class 08.jpg|Basis Schadenfreude.png Switch.jpg Travel.png Poll Did you like Diesel? Yes! No. Kind of. See Also Category:LMS Category:Characters Category:NWR Category:Experimental Engines Category:Black Characters Category:Engines Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Midis Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel engines Category:Former Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:Unnumbered Engines Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:BR Class 08 Category:British Railways Category:Destroyed engines Category:GWR